La Navidad de Naraku Spider ¿Man?
by Eagle Gold
Summary: Incluso el jefe más fastidioso merece una alegría navideña ¿O no?. En respuesta a "Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!".


**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

El cuarto reto que tome fue la n°28: _  
_

**Resumen:** Incluso el jefe más fastidioso merece una alegría navideña ¿O no?. _En respuesta a "Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!".  
_

* * *

Era el día de Nochebuena y todos en Shikkon corporation S.A tenían en sus mentes, no los archivos o documentos importantes, sino que pensaban continuamente en que o como pasar aquella festividad llamada Navidad, pero no todos adoraban esta fecha. El jefe del sector administrativo Naraku Spider solía trabajar en las fechas y detestar completamente lo que tenga relación a la etapa del año. Todo lo contrario es su mano derecha Inuyasha Tashio. Un amante de la festividad, esposo y padre de dos gemelos y uno en camino.

— ¡Inuyasha!—El macabro jefe miro fijamente a su socio quien guardaba sus últimas pertenencias en un incomodo silencio— ¡Te estoy llamando Inuyasha!

— ¿Qué sucede Naraku?—Interrogó el pelinegro. Spider alzó su mirada-una siniestra como siempre que eriza toda piel-. Inuyasha llegó a sus propias conclusiones—No me quedare en Nochebuena.

— No te lo estoy sugiriendo, te lo estoy ordenando—Naraku tenso aun más su ceño—No tiene sentido que vayas con tu esposa e hijos, todo esto de la Navidad es una molestia a la corporación.

— ¡No me molestes con tu anti espíritu navideño Naraku!—Declaró Inuyasha golpeando el escritorio con violencia. Los empleados voltearon a la oficina del jefe administrativo— ¡Me he rotó la espalda faltando incluso al nacimiento de mis gemelos hace ocho años! ¡Mi esposa está embarazada! ¡Y no dejare que tus estúpidas quejas de niñata me alejen de mi familia!

— ¡Estas yendo por la senda equivocada Tashio!—El socio de Inuyasha se levantó de su asiento violentamente envuelto en una cólera— ¡Trabajas en Nochebuena o te despido!

— Prefiero una vida sin empleo a perderme la Navidad en familia—Respondió Inuyasha alejándose—Naraku, has sido mi compañero y socio por quince años. Si sigues siendo un Grinch por el resto de tu vida terminaras sin el apoyo de nadie.

— ¡Vete y no regreses!—Contestó Naraku. Inuyasha cerró su puerta con violencia y salió hacía el estacionamiento dejando a un Naraku algo-aunque en lo más profundo de su retorcido ser-dolido por las aquellas últimas palabras.

Inuyasha suspiro llegando a su hogar. Iba a ser despedido, todo por una fiesta de la época ¿Estaría bien decirlo a su esposa e hijos? No, fingiría hasta después de las fiestas o por el resto de su vida.

— Esto solo me pasa a mí—Murmuró abandonando su coche y siendo acogido por el lanudo perro de la familia— Hola Sesshomaru. Sabes, Naraku va despedirme y temó que estando Kagome embarazada no pueda acoger a esa niña que lleva en su vientre de la mejor buena manera—El perro lamento como si comprendía—Lo sé, es una escenario complicado pero lo mejor es pensar en que estamos todos juntos esta Navidad ¿O no?—Sesshomaru ladró positivamente y tomando a su mano de la manga del traje lo arrastró hacía la puerta donde fue recibido por los gemelos.

— ¡Papá!—Ambos niños tomaron a su padre de las piernas y comenzaron sacudirlo por diversión. El niño era Daika, imperativo y que no piensa antes de hablar como su padre. La niña era Kenta, cariñosa y muy persuadida como su madre.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día papá?—Indagó Daika mirándolo de pies a cabeza—Mamá está cocinando su famosa lasaña navideña.

— Estuvo aceptable—Contestó secamente, detalle que notó la niña. Inuyasha al sentir la mirada típica de su niña cuando descubre lo que él oculta sonrió orgulloso. Era idéntica a su madre—Espera a que saluda a tu madre—Murmuró, la niña asintió y volvió a hacia su hermano para seguir jugueteando con Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha se acercó al marco de la cocina donde podía divisar a su esposa. Ella se encontraba con unos pantalones holgados, la bata de cocina, un suéter verte y sobretodo el gran vientre de nueve meses. Su cabellera ondeaba al moverse y eso trajo a la mente del pelinegro momentos de la juventud donde él era un arrogante y caprichoso con ella, no quería que ni su mejor amigo se le acercara. Aunque tardó media secundaria en declararse oficialmente a ella, siempre la protegió y la trato de solamente suya. ¡Incluso llegó a pelearse con un inspector porque la trató de lindura! Eso lo hizo reír y así percatar a Kagome de su presencia.

— Señor Tashio—Pronuncio ella acercándose a él con fingiendo enojo.

— Señorita Higurashi—Inuyasha hizo lo mismo siguiendo el juego y tomándola de la cintura pasa besarla con fervor—Te extrañe demasiado. Anoche me dejaste sediento—Recordó con un toque de picardía.

— Sabes que con esta chiquita adentro mío no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo—Kagome se separo un poco de su esposo que le hizo puchero— ¡Eso no funcionara!

— Ya, ya—Inuyasha soltó un suspiro de agotamiento ante tanta risa. Su esposa volteó a su sonreírle pero en su rostro no había más que una mirada seria—Discutí con Naraku.

— ¿Otra vez? —Chistó Kagome, la situación era reiterada— Inuyasha ya sabes que…

— Debía quedarme a trabajar y decidí venir con ustedes. Estoy despedido—Irrumpió a Kagome y luego la cocina quedo en silencio. Los niños se percataron y sigilosamente se acercaron.

— ¿Qué paso papá? —Interrogó Daika y observo la mesa—No estás comiendo pavo.

—No tenía hambre enano—Contestó Inuyasha a Daika sin desviar la mirada de su esposa y su hija quien interponía entre ellos. La puerta de la entrada sonó—Ve a abrir enano.

— ¡Claro! —Daika se alejo de allí dejando a su hermana, su madre y su padre en completo silencio. Tocó el pomo de la puerta y al abrir fue recibido con una gran sonrisa— ¡Tía Kikyo!

En la cocina, Inuyasha desvió su mirada un momento y luego miro a sus mujeres. Kenta lo observaba con una miraba expectante pero baja, Kagome lo continuaba mirando fijo hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

— Está claro que a tu jefe le falta espíritu navideño ¡Pasaremos la Navidad con él!

— ¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! —Kenta miro con sorpresa a su madre e Inuyasha casi sufre un ataque— ¿Con que excusa iremos a su hogar y pasaremos la noche allí?

— ¡Mamá! El celular de la tía Kikyo tiene un montón de mensajes de una _Araña asquerosa_ que dice si va a su casa—Le explico Daika completamente confundido a su madre. Inuyasha suspiro de resignación ante la sonrisa satisfactoria en los labios de su esposa e hija— ¿Quién es esa _Araña asquerosa_?

—Es una larga historia querido hermano—Habló Kenta en aire histórico— ¿Quieres oírla?

— Creo que sería mejor que oír los gases de mamá—Apoyo el hijo varón. Inuyasha soltó una carcajada y que provoco enojo en la madre de sus hijos y así comenzó la ida a la casa de Naraku.

— ¡Kikyo! —Exclamó Kagome con euforia— ¿Cómo fue tu viaje en las Bahamas?

— Interesante. El clima allí es excelente—Comentó ella— ¿Y cómo estuvo el calor aquí?

— Normal—Contestó Inuyasha primeramente—Escucha querida cuñada que por tus encantos ahora vayamos a la casa del insoportable Spider no significa que dejare que influyas a mis hijos con tus viajes extraños.

— ¿La tía Kikyo conoce a Spiderman? —Daika por poco salta sobre la parte delantera del coche. Kagome asintió a su hijo haciendo que este vuelva a su asiento— ¡Vamos a pasar Navidad con Spiderman!

* * *

La esbelta silla se encontraba ubicada a un lado de la chimenea donde él miraba unas fotos de años pasados, o más bien, Navidades pasadas. Naraku fue criado en una familia que no tenía preferencia por otorgar regalos en la época navideña, toda su Navidad consistía en una cena de gala con las personas más importantes y donde los temas no eran más que aburridos para un niño de cinco años que contempla a otros niños recibir autos y robots como regalos.

En una de aquellas reuniones, un amigo del padre decidió regalarle un pequeño auto a Naraku. Un auto rojo de brillantes luces y ruedas negras y el niño de aquel bondadoso hombre lo invito a jugar a él y a su nuevo auto. Naraku miro aquel regalo entre sus manitas y quiso correr para ir a divertirse pero algo lo detuvo, era una sombra que estaba de brazos cruzados. Era su padre que estaba furioso

— ¡Naraku! ¡Eres un niño tonto! —Regaño el padre y tomó el regalo entre sus manos — ¡La Navidad no existe! ¡Es una pérdida de tiempo!

— ¡Papá! —Los ojos de Naraku se vieron atormentados al ver como su padre destrozaba aquel bello auto rojo frente a él.

— Amigo creo que…

— ¡Cállate Inu no! ¡No entiendo cómo pudiste regalarle un regalo a mi hijo! —El padre de Naraku miro con enojo al padre de Inuyasha — ¡En cuanto a ti! ¡Tendrás tu merecido!

— ¡Amo, amo, amo! —Repetía un loro.

— Tonto Kohaku —Murmuró Naraku separándose de la chimenea —Ven Kanna, tu eres mi única compañía aparte de esta parlanchina ave —La gata blanca y delgada se poso en la falda de su amo que se encontraba en la silla junto a la chimenea —Otra Navidad completamente solo… Cuanta paz. ¡Esto es vi-!

*Ding dong*

Kanna saltó de la tranquilidad de la silla y hecho a correr al pasillo. Kohaku comenzó a parlotear y lanzar sus desperdicios por toda la jaula. Naraku cayó hacia atrás haciendo que su bata se bajase mostrando como vino al mundo.

— ¡JODER! ¿Quién demonios puede tocar el timbre de esa manera? —Naraku se levantó rápidamente en dirección a su puerta y se encontró con una no muy cómoda escena— ¿Familia Tashio?

— ¿Spiderman? ¿Usas bata de ositos? —Indagó Daika un poco perplejo ante los gusto de su héroe. Naraku se observó y se sonrojo levemente.

— Mi respeto por él acaba de morir—Murmuró Kenta a su padre.

— Yo nunca tuve respeto por él, y mucho menos pensare en tenerlo—Respondió Inuyasha asintiendo con su hija.

— Kikyo…—Habló Naraku a la muchacha de los viajes. Esta abrió su mirada sorprendida—Veo que respondiste mis mensajes…por fin.

— Estaba de viajes en la Bahamas ¿No recuerdas la tarea que me diste? —El supuesto Spiderman hizo gesto de recordar y asintió levemente—De acuerdo, ¿Para qué solicitabas tanto mi presencia?

— Para tener una alegría navideña—Inuyasha miro a su Kagome y ambos rieron. La hermana de esta última sintió el murmullo a sus espaldas y miro amenazante a la pareja.

— La tía Kikyo da miedo—Susurró la pequeña de ojos azabache tras su hermano quien estaba tras su madre.

— Eso es porque es una zombi—Explico el pequeño ambarino muy seguro—Fíjate. Ella tiene pelo extraño y muy enredadito, su piel es pálida y además ella siempre recorre el mundo buscando cerebros.

— ¡Que poder de síntesis Daika! —Kenta contempló con asombro a su hermano— ¿Y crees que comiendo el cerebro de Naraku sea feliz?

— Spiderman no dejara que la tía se coma su cerebro. La engaña y luego la destruirá—Daika se quedo callado unos segundos y gimió como perro desilusionado—Pero si la tía muere mamá se enojara mucho.

— ¿Y si quizás sea como un cuento de hadas? —Planteó Kenta, su hermano lo miro con confusión—Naraku besara a la tía y la convertirá en humana…o araña.

— ¡Eso sería estupendo! ¡Una tía humana-zombi-araña! —El pequeño de ojos ambarinos observó a su tía y al supuesto Spiderman muy entusiasmado.

— Debemos hacer que se besen ¿Pero cómo? —Ambos hermanos se quedaron pensativos mientras ingresaban a la casa cuando Inuyasha señalo que había un muérdago en una librería.

— Tienes la excusa perfecta para besar a mi cuñada ¿O no Naraku? —El jefe de Inuyasha lo miro con repugnancia al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños a lo que su empleado y socio enfrentaba con una risa bromista—Para que esa planta funcione y los una por la eternidad debes lograr agradarle a Kikyo al menos lo suficiente para que te bese.

— ¿Y cómo es que sabes tanto Tashio? —Indagó Naraku molestó ante el exceso de burla.

— ¿Cómo crees que Kagome tiene dos hijos y uno en camino? —Naraku escupió el whisky que recién había ingerido y miro a Inuyasha algo asqueado.

— Eres un cochino degenerado—Dijo el supuesto Spiderman al padre de gemelos quien con aún una sonrisa en sus labios se fue hacía la sala principal—Esto será una larga noche.

— ¡Esta será la mejor noche! —Concluyeron los gemelos inocentes a la conversación de los adultos.

— ¡Kikyo! No sabía que Naraku pensara eso de ti—Kagome estaba que estallaba de la emoción ante el historial de mensajes de Spider a Higurashi.

— Pero resulta pesado en muchos sentidos—Confesó Kikyo con tono de reproche—Además él odia Navidad ¿Qué es lo que motiva a soportarlo a Inuyasha?

— ¡Espera un momento! ¡Inuyasha no es alguien a quien haya soportar! —Encaró molesta a su hermana. Por otro lado, el supuesto "no es alguien a quien haya que soporta" se encontraba haciendo muecas frente al gran acuario de Naraku junto a su hijo varón. Kikyo devolvió una mirada de superioridad a su hermana quien solo rio nerviosamente ocultando la ira por la derrota ante su hermana. —Como sea...¿Comó es que él te...

Mientras los labios de ambas mujeres emitían opiniones, posturas, críticas, descripciones, rumores, burlas, apariencias y demás unos niños eran oyentes ocultos de lo anterior mencionado. Kenta, al ser mujer, absorbía la información como papel al agua pero Daika solo captaba lo clave y de dentro de su mente elaboraba una maraña de ideas de lo que podría hacer por su héroe arácnido y su pariente zombi.

Kenta aprovecho el hecho de que era la hora de descansar por la pequeña bebe en camino y converso con su tía Kikyo, usando siempre, la sutiliza de su madre con el toque picante de su padre.

— Entonces ¿Tu atracción por Naraku es una misteriosa mezcla de sus encantos y tu amor secreto por los exóticos? —Kikyo, asombrada ante el interrogatorio de su pequeña sobrina trago saliva. Anteriormente le había planteado el futuro, la salud, la mira familiar…todo en torno a la misma persona—Tía ¿Y tu como…

— Kenta, me alegra que te interese conversar con tu única tía—Pausó Kikyo a la pequeña.

— Sucede que si tengo otra tía, Kagura, esposa del medio hermano de mi padre pero mi madre cree que es una perra—Kenta habló directamente replegando aun más a la hermana Kagome—Continúa tía—Habló inocentemente.

—Bueno…pero sabes yo tengo cosas de gente adulta que una niña como tú no debería saber—Kikyo toco la nariz de la pequeña causando un rubor en la misma—¿Comprendes?

—Entiendo. La vida adulta traumatizaría a una joven vida infantil como la mía—Elaboró ante los ojos oscuros de su tía quien la miro orgullosa—Lo mismo dice mi padre, aunque él en realidad dice.

— ¡No es tema enanos como tú! ¡Son cosas que casi me matan si las decía cuando tenía tu edad así que mejor no la escuches! —Y sin tener que citar. Inuyasha dijo su frase ante la mirada de todos— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué demonios me miran así?

— ¿Sabes que ese no es Daika? ¿O sí? —Kagome señalo que el pequeño ambarino estaba distraído con la inmensidad del acuario y que el padre de este último se hallaba gritándole al loro de su jefe.

— Creo que Inuyasha ya comenzó a sentir los efectos del alcohol—Comentó Kikyo causando risa en el jefe de Inuyasha. Todos lo miraron impactados, pues él no reía.

— ¿Qué demonios me ven? ¿Acaso soy un payaso? —Indagó en general. Daika se le acercó y con su dedo le indico que se acercara.

—No puedo decir nada pero tú eres Spiderman por sí te olvidaste —Naraku miro al niño que tenía una amplia sonrisa en su labios.

— ¿Spiderman? —Se preguntó un tanto perplejo—Está claro que esta fiesta no será normal.

— Pero Spiderman ¿Y tus otras Navidades? —El niño se mostró preocupado, sus ojos de cachorro pequeño llegaron al corazón del arrogante jefe.

— Mi padre odiaba la Navidad—Explicitó Naraku. Y sintió que una herida comenzaba a abrirse—Decía que era un niño tonto si me distraía con regalos.

— Tu papá era un tonto—Respondió Daika—Quizás no siempre te den regalos. El año anterior mi papá no estuvo porque su jefe feo no lo dejo pasar la Navidad con nosotros y entonces una gente mala destruyo nuestro arbolito, todos los regalos e incluso el suéter que mi hermana y yo habíamos hecho para papá. Él no se enojo, dijo que era más importante estar juntos que los regalos—Al finalizar, Daika estaba entre el sollozo y las lagrimas pero fue recibido por el abrazo de su padre.

Naraku se sintió un demonio completo. Justo el año anterior dejo a Inuyasha en su oficina, allí llegó a la conclusión del porque la relación se volvió más distante y su socio más agresivo y poco hablador. Que él no tuviera Navidad no le daba derecho a quitársela a otros que quizás en esta ocasión decidieron compartirla con él.

— Daika, Spiderman no estará triste. Esta Navidad será buena para él ¿Te parece? —Daika secó sus lágrimas y completó una risa en su supuesto héroe.

— ¡Trato hecho! —Ante esto, Daika salió corriendo en busca de su hermana—Se acerca el momento—Pensó con una risa en sus labios.

Inuyasha volvió a la cocina, Kenta siguió a su padre dejando así a un Naraku sonriente y a una Kikyo en el mismo estado.

— Me sorprende que te dieras cuenta—La fina y delicada voz de Kikyo retumbó en los oídos de Naraku quien la miro de pies a cabeza—Inuyasha me comentó que lo habías despedido, que odiabas la Navidad y mírate ahora…

— ¡Es cierto! Se supone que ese perro estaría en la calle y yo estaría durmiendo—Recordó amargamente.

— ¿Con tu bata de ositos? —Interrogó Kikyo.

— Sí, con mi bata de ositos—El jefe de Inuyasha tardó en darse cuenta que la risa de la cuñada de su empleado se debía a lo dicho por el mismo. Al darse cuenta sonrió pícaramente—No has cambiado mucho Kikyo.

— Tú si has cambiado mucho, ¿Dónde quedo el amargo de la Navidad? —Preguntó acercándose a él sutilmente.

— Esta dentro de mí. Solo que dejo que el alegre saliera un poco—Comentó Naraku— Ese niño es especial.

— Idéntico a su padre.

— Es verdad—Naraku observaba a Inuyasha quien tocaba con mucho amor el vientre de su esposa—Inuyasha siempre me ofrecía sus regalos en las reuniones después de lo que paso con el auto rojo y yo se los rechazaba por miedo a mi padre. Fui un tonto todo este tiempo.

— Ya no más Naraku—Kikyo tomó una mano del jefe de Inuyasha quien comenzó a sentir su piel erizarse—Ahora puedes recibir los regalos que te mereces—Los aires de ambos comenzaron a mezclarse.

—Kikyo…tu…—Naraku tragó saliva dudoso pero a la vez sediento— ¿Quieres ser mi regalo de Navidad?

—Sí tú eres el mío—Y cuando sus alientos estaban a milímetros Daika y Kenta cayeron sobre ellos, al parecer el muérdago era importante para los gemelos.

— ¡Perdón! —Suplicaron los gemelos por enésima vez. Naraku abría sufrido un ligero golpe pero Kikyo tenía un golpe terrible en la nariz y tuvo que ir al hospital.

— Inuyasha, odio y adoro a tus gemelos en este momento—Confesó el jefe a su socio quien contenía tu risa—Déjame decirte que no estás despedido. Considéralo tu regalo de Navidad de mi parte.

— Gracias Naraku— Agradeció Inuyasha con un sonrisa satisfactoria—Feliz Navidad y gracias.

— No, gracias a ti—Naraku sonrió al manto nocturno cubierto de estrellas—Si me disculpan, debo ir a ver a mi regalo.

— Todos merecemos una Navidad en familia, incluso Spiderman—Opino Daika causando una risa en su familia. Daika tenía razón, a nadie puede negársele la Navidad, o por lo menos la oportunidad de reunirte en familia y amigos.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota: **Mi cuarto escrito de Inuyasha con motivo navideño y el más largo que he escrito ¡No siento los dedos!. ¡Esos Daika y Kenta son terribles! Irrumpir así a Naraku y a Kikyo ¿Qué les opinan ustedes?

Y este relato navideño corresponde a: topic / 84265 /101753516 /1 / M%C3%A1s-sidra-por-favor-La-fiesta-es-en-Si%C3%A9ntate

Dejen sus comentarios y si comentan, por favor, agreguen a favoritos.

Saludos y ya nos veremos en otra aventura escrita por mí y para ustedes.


End file.
